Fireplaces are common household devices that are used to provide heat and a pleasing aesthetic. However, traditional fireplaces are expensive, create smoke, and are a fire hazard so artificial fireplaces or stoves are popular alternatives. Artificial fireplaces are less expensive than traditional fireplaces and they do not use actual flames, so there is no smoke or fire hazard.
Typically, an artificial fireplace is formed from a ceramic housing with a viewing aperture and a hollow interior. The ceramic housing contains a light source, a viewing screen, a flame simulation device, and a simulated fuel source. The light source is disposed on the bottom of the interior of the housing, underneath the flame simulation device and between the viewing screen and the rear of the housing. The light emitted by the light source bounces off of the flame simulation device and projects the image of the flame simulation device onto the viewing screen. The simulated fuel source, which is typically shaped as one or more wooden logs, is disposed adjacent to the viewing screen and positioned such that it appears the flames projected on the screen are emanating from the logs. The simulated fuel source additionally serves to conceal the operation of the light source and flame simulation device.
The prior art artificial fireplace is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 is a side elevational view of an artificial fireplace, shown in section to better illustrate the placement and function of the various components. The housing 20 of the artificial fireplace 22 defines a hollow cavity 24 which contains a light source 26, a flame simulation assembly 28 generally above the light source 26, a simulated fuel source 32 located so as to conceal the light source 26 and the flame simulation assembly 28 from the field of vision 34 through the viewing aperture 36, and a viewing screen 38 located between the light source 26 and the simulated fuel source 32. The light source 26 and the flame simulation assembly 28 are operatively coupled to suitable power sources, which are not shown. The light source 26 emits light 40 that strikes some of the flame elements 42 affixed to the flame simulation assembly 28. The light 40 reflects off of the flame elements 42 and an image of the flame elements 42 is projected onto the viewing screen 38 at a point generally above the simulated fuel source 32. The end result is the appearance that there are flames emanating from the simulated fuel source 32. The flame simulation assembly 28 rotates, which causes the light 40 to strike the flame elements 42 at different angles as they move. The result is the appearance of motion within the image that is projected onto the viewing screen 38. Typically, the viewing screen 38 is made of glass or plastic and comprises a transparent surface which faces the viewing aperture 36 and a diffusing surface which faces the rear of the housing 20. In some prior art artificial fireplaces 22, there is also a fuel light source 44 located within the simulated fuel source 32 which projects light 40 through small apertures 46 in the simulated fuel source 32 for creating the appearance of smoldering embers. Additionally, some prior art artificial fireplaces 22 also include a dimmer assembly which can be used to selectively adjust the brightness of the flame image and/or the brightness of the simulated embers.
FIG. 2 is a front perspective view of the prior art light source 26 and flame simulation assembly 28. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the prior art light source 26 is typically one or more light bulbs 48. The flame simulation assembly 28 essentially comprises a shaft 50 that is journaled in a bearing 52 in one leg 54 of a U-shaped frame 56. The other end of the shaft 50 extends through a hole 58 in the other leg 60 of the frame 56 and is operatively coupled to a motor 62 which causes the shaft 50 to rotate about its axis. Also typically provided, but not shown, is a control assembly for selectively adjusting the speed at which the shaft 50 rotates. Affixed to the shaft 50 are several irregularly-shaped flame elements 42 which are made of a material suitable for reflecting the light 40 emitted by the light source 26. As a result of the flame elements 42 rotating as the light 40 strikes them, the flame image projected onto the viewing screen 38 appears to flicker and move.
Heretofore, the biggest problem with artificial fireplaces is that they do not produce a realistic flame image. One known method of producing a more randomly-moving, and therefore more realistic, flame image is to use a rotating shaft with attached flame elements to simulate flickering flames, as can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,032. The light from the light source strikes the irregularly-shaped flame elements at different angles as they rotate, which results in a flame image that appears to leap and change shape. While this creates the image of a flickering flame, the image is not realistic because the result is an orange glow. A flame contains a variety of colors; primarily orange and red, but there are also instances of blue and green in places. The usual light source in an artificial fireplace is a monochromatic light bulb, which results in an unrealistic orange glow. Some prior art fireplaces attempt to create a multi-colored flame by using rotating flame elements of different colors, but this does not produce a realistic flame image. Alternatively, some prior art fireplaces use stationary flame elements and instead produce the illusion of flickering flames with a light source which flickers or blinks in a predetermined pattern or at random intervals. This results in an unsatisfactory flame effect and disadvantageously shortens the lifespan of the light source by repeatedly cycling it on and off.
In addition, there are other problems associated with using one or more light bulbs as a light source. First, light bulbs have a relatively short life span and they must be replaced frequently. This life span is further shortened when the light source is designed to flicker or blink randomly or in a pre-selected pattern. Furthermore, light bulbs produce a fair amount of heat and, depending on the material used to form the components disposed within the fireplace, this can create a fire hazard. Finally, light bulbs consume more electricity than do other light-producing devices. Therefore, there is a need for an artificial fireplace with a light source that produces a realistic multi-colored flame image and lasts longer, operates more efficiently, and generates less undesirable heat than traditional light sources.
It is accordingly a general aspect or object of the present invention to provide an artificial fireplace which produces a more realistic flame image.
Another aspect or object of this invention is to provide an artificial fireplace with a light source which has a superior life span compared to prior art light sources.
Another aspect or object of the present invention is to provide an artificial fireplace with an improved light source that produces less undesirable heat within the interior cavity of the fireplace than prior art light sources.
Another aspect or object of the present invention is to provide an artificial fireplace with an improved light source that consumes less electricity than prior art light sources.
Other aspects, objects and advantages of the present invention will be understood from the following description according to the preferred embodiments of the present invention, specifically including stated and unstated combinations of the various features which are described herein, relevant information concerning which is shown in the accompanying drawings.